About Last Night
by wezyjugz
Summary: Stella reflects on the previous night


Stella woke in the morning with a bit of a start; unsure at first as why. It wasn't long however before memories of the previous night came back to her and a big satisfied smile crept all over her face as she replayed it in her mind.

Yesterday had been a day she had been looking forward to for a long, long time. The day of the NYPD ball had arrived, a special event in honour of the NYPD's chief commissioners' retirement. Everybody who was anybody had had an invitation including all police personnel.

Danny had a little wager running on whether Mac would come or not and to be quite truthful Stella really wasn't sure whether he would or not. Danny was only fishing for a bit of inside information as her and Mac had become quite close again just lately but she wasn't going to give anything away.

Mac had been going out a bit more lately, even if that was only to the local coffee shop with Stella herself after a tough shift had ended. It had of course taken a long time just to be able to do that, Claire's death three long years ago had really knocked the stuffing out of him. But was he really ready for this, on such an elaborate scale.

They had of course talked about it and he had assured her he would be going but he wasn't enthused about it the way the rest of the lab was. Danny was 'well up for it' as he had so graciously put it. Even Sheldon was making an appearance.

That night she was getting ready when the phone rang, 'Mac' she thought, 'bet he's not coming after all'. "Stella", she answered,

"Hi Stella it's Mac", there was a long pause then "Do you have a ride for tonight because if you don't i would be happy to come by and pick you up", he said a little too fast as if he was extremely nervous.

"Mac I'd love that, thank you", she said hiding her amusement, "you just don't want to go on your own do you?"

"I'll be there at about 8pm, is that ok?" he asked ignoring her little quip. "That's great; see you at 8pm on the dot. Don't be late."

They hung up from each other and she couldn't help but feel a slight flutter in her heart. She knew it was just two friends going out together to a works ball but she just couldn't help it. She had had strong feelings for Mac for a long time but she had just had to accept that they would always be just damn good friends. She had flirted with him on many occasions but he just didn't seem to notice, always so dedicated to his job and the memory of Claire. There was just something so different in the way he sounded tonight. It was probably just wishful thinking but he sounded so nervous as if he was asking her on a date or something. Well whatever it was she had to finish getting ready and get into the evening gown she had bought for this special occasion. The dress she had chosen was absolutely gorgeous, a long olive coloured satin number. She was hoping it wouldn't be too over the top but to hell with it.

It was 7.45pm and she was half way down the glass of wine she had poured to steady her nerves when the doorbell went.

"You're early" she shouted and opened the door.

"Wow! Look at you! You look great, very handsome" she cooed.

He stood there looking like a little boy with his shy grin and slightly red cheeks. She didn't think she had ever seen him looking so adorable. She was of course used to seeing him in a suit and tie but not in a dickey bow and tuxedo. 'Wow he looks great' she thought to herself.

"Come on in Mac", she said. He had some flowers down at his side and he hadn't said a word since he arrived he just stood there with that cute adorable look on his face as he stepped inside.

He must have noticed her glancing at the flowers as it brought him back to life. "I brought you a little something", he said as he offered her the flowers, "you look beautiful" he managed to say which was barely audible.

"Thanks Mac, they're beautiful, let me just go and fetch a vase", well she wasn't expecting that.

When she had finished with the flowers in the kitchen she paused in the doorway to get a sneak peek at him. She was smiling to herself at how cute he looked when he looked her way. "Something funny Bonasera?" He asked looking at her with that half cocked smile of his.

"Mac, I wasn't sure you were even coming tonight", she said as she approached him,

"Let alone this" she said as she tugged at his bow tie.

He just raised his eyebrows and continued "Stella what would you have done if I had turned up in an ordinary tie?" Before she could answer he continued, "And I knew that tonight was important for you so I didn't want to let you down." He paused then, "You've been a good friend Stell so I thought I would make an effort and not let the team down. And yes I am as nervous as hell, that's why I wanted to escort you there". He said as he placed his hands on her arms.

She wanted to scoop him up right there and then and give him a big hug to reassure him that everything was great but she instead said "are you ready then because I think we should go before we start getting all deep and meaningful".

"Sure thing, the car's just outside" and they left her apartment for the evening.

When they arrived they managed to find the rest of the team alright and sat down with them. Mac sat at the side of Sheldon who immediately started up a conversation and Stella had sat with Aiden and Danny. Don Flack joined them a little later.

Danny was a little upset with Aiden who was gloating over winning the bet much to Stella's amusement.

"So Stella, how did you manage to get Mac to come and dressed like that" Danny asked.

"Oh it must be the old Bonarsera charm" she joked, "seriously Danny I had nothing to do with it".

Aiden nearly choked a wine out, "yeah right! Look at him Stella; he hasn't taken his eyes off you yet. So come on then spill".

"Spill what?" Stella asks.

"Well is it a date or what", Aiden asks curiously.

"No! No, he was nervous about tonight and just needed a chaperone". 'If only' she thought.

Aiden was still smiling when Stella sneaked a glance over at Mac. He looked to have visibly relaxed and was deep in conversation with Danny and Flack about something. She didn't know how long she had been looking but she just couldn't help herself he looked so sexy and handsome. He caught her looking which startled her but she didn't look away, she's just transfixed by his wonderful twinkling eyes, which seem to sparkle when he starts to smile at her. Oh god, it's that shy adorable smile again. Her heart flutteres and she simply smiles back with her special smile she reserves just for Mac. God she feels good tonight. Mac is paying her more attention than he ever has, than a friend should. She has never seen him looking at anybody in the lab that way. Was she imagining it? Was it just wishful thinking? Well it had to be, they were just good friends, right?

Aiden breaks her silent musings, "ok Stella, Mac didn't dress up like to impress the top brass here, he isn't a butt kisser, he's not the political type. So he's out to impress somebody, and oh look he's looking your way again!" She giggled.

"It's not like that Aiden I told you." She looked over at Mac who was sharing a joke with Flack and caught his eye. She wanted to look away, embarrassed that she had been caught out but she just couldn't do it, she was simply mesmerised like a rabbit caught in a cars headlight beam. He didn't look away though he simply beamed radiantly at her causing her heart to pound loudly in her chest so hard she was sure it would explode. It was this moment that made her realise just how much she loved Mac Taylor. She had never admitted that to herself before but seeing him looking that way, at her, did allsorts of funny things to her. She returned his smile with a little less confidence than she was hoping for and then returned to her silent musings.

Wow this was big. She hadn't allowed herself to be in love for a long time, she simply hadn't allowed herself the luxury. She had had many relationships but as soon as they looked like getting serious she broke it off. She had been growing very close to Mac, especially more recently but when had she started to fall for him?

Before she could answer herself the man in question was leaning over her right shoulder which nearly made her jump right out of her seat.

"Mac, you startled me"

"Sorry Stella, I didn't mean to scare you but you were miles away. Would you like me to fetch you another glass of wine?" He asked her.

"Yes please Mac that would be great" she replied.

When he returned from the bar he sat in the chair that Aiden had subtly vacated to sit next to Danny and Flack.

He leaned in very close to Stella and whispered very sensuously "Stella Bonasera you look absolutely stunning tonight, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" and then continued "I see you nearly everyday but I feel that tonight I'm seeing you for first time and I have never felt so alive."

"Mac, are you flirting with me" she giggled.

"Yes Stella I guess I am" smiling a devilish grin "how am I doing."

"Oh I don't know Mac, keep it up and I'll let you know" she said teasingly.

The meal and speeches were over and the band started up.

They talked openly for a long about past relationships and inevitably Claire who he was normally so guarded about. He looked so relaxed and comfortable she felt like she could ask him anything.

"So Mac, why did you wear that bow tie and splendid attire?" she asked "I want the truth now" she added cheekily. It must have been the wine as she would not even of dreamed of asking that of Mac Taylor any other time.

"Can you handle the truth" he asked seriously.

Oh my god what is that supposed to mean! She couldn't speak so she just nodded.

He took a deep breath and then said "Stella you have been a great friend to me over the last few years. You have never faltered when others have fallen by the wayside when I have been a jerk. I know I have been a jerk to you too and for that I am sorry.

Just lately though work has not just been a way to escape all the memories I have of Claire, it has also been something to look forward to." He notices her raised eyebrows and so continues. "I look forward to seeing you Stella and our little chats after work at the coffee shop. You have turned on a light bulb inside my head Stella. You have made me want to live again, to love again." He turned to face her to gauge her reaction. "So as you have probably gathered Stella I was out to impress you".

She didn't know what to say to that huge confession from Mac so she offered him her hand and said, "Want to dance" smiling reassuringly at him.

He looked a little bit surprised but accepted and led her to the dance floor. They danced close but not too close. He was actually very good, much better then she would have given him credit for.

They danced for sometime before he finally said, "I'm sorry if I have made you feel uncomfortable Stella I…." before she interrupted him

"Mac you didn't and don't make me feel uncomfortable. You have made me feel very special and awaken feelings inside of me I didn't even know existed until tonight."

As the evening was drawing to a close the band slowed things down a bit, Mac pulled Stella closer to him. She could feel the heat radiating from him and smell the sweet fragrance of his cologne.

They hadn't taken there eyes off of each other for a long time and she could read the smouldering desire burning in his eyes. She wanted to kiss him so desperately that she had to drag her eyes away from his and buried her face into her neck.

He then leaned down to her and whispered, "you know I will have to take you home soon don't you" and then continued "the evening doesn't have to end so soon does it."

"What are you saying", she hoped she new but she wanted him to say it.

"Well I could come in and have some drinks while dancing to some music of your choice of course, and then hmm see where it leads." He said with his eyes twinkling.

God she found that so sexy. "My choice eh. You've really thought this out, haven't you. A few drinks of course means you won't be driving home so let's see where it leads indeed" she countered with her own eyes full of hunger and desire.

As the band finished their last song Stella and Mac made their way back to their table reluctantly with his hand gently guiding her in the small of her back. They retrieved their belongings and then headed towards Mac's car.

Shortly afterwards they were taking their coats off inside Stella's apartment. "A glass of wine or something stronger?" She asked.

"Wine will be fine Stell".

She fixes them both a drink and then goes to choose to the music. Mac joins her to help her choose. She settles for Phil Collins's Love Songs.

"Phil Collins eh I would never of guessed you would have any Phil." He said in mock amazement, "did I ever tell you that I just love Phil Collins"

"Well actually yes, that's why I have chosen it".

"Come here then" he said as he put his arms around her waist and they started to dance.

"Mac, I've been fighting feelings for you for as long as I can remember because I thought being friends with you would be better then nothing at all and at least I could be close to you. But tonight you show up at my door looking like a school boy on his first prom date looking sexier than I could have ever imagined in my wildest of dreams. Then, when you looked at me the way you did tonight and smiled, oh god Mac that smile, it made me realise I'm in love with you and I've been denying it for long time. Without letting him react she leans in and kisses him gently on the lips.

"That is because you look so god damned good", then she leans in again and this time kisses him hard, "that's because I love you Mac Taylor".

The reality dawns on him and he responds with his own passionate kiss sucking the air right out of her, it was so full of need she felt like she was swimming underwater.

When they finally break apart they are both a little breathless.

"I'm in love with you Stella and I suppose I have been for long time, I just didn't see it until tonight when you opened your door to me and took my breath away."

She pulled him close again and they started kissing passionately and she reached out to undo his bow tie and slid it off, then she moved her attention to his shirt buttons in between planting hot hard kisses on his hot enticing lips. It wasn't long before she had his chest exposed and it only fuelled her desires more. She ran her finger tips gently over his large muscular chest and nipples and smiled lightly when she heard his sharp intake of breath as her hands moved down over his lovely toned chest. She moved her hands around to his butt and caressed it playfully. Mac responded by slowly but purposely undoing the zipper on the back of her dress and carefully and sensuously slid it down her tall slender frame.

"You know" she said between wet kisses "we really should take this into the bedroom".

"Stella…"

"Shh!" and she slipped off her shoes and led him to her bedroom in just her green satin underwear. Mac still had his shoes on which he removed with his socks when she let go of his hand.

"Stella, are you sure this is what you want?" He asked. She then proceeded to undo his trousers. "I guess so."

He then grinned mischievously at her before returning his attention back to her soft subtle lips.

She slipped down his trousers which he stepped out of leaving him in just his cotton boxer shorts. She smiled appreciatively to herself. He cupped her breasts tenderly in his hands and then moved his hands around her back and unclasped her bra. They then both removed their underwear unleashing their stirring desires.

The heat between them was incredible which only intensified her need and turned her on more than she thought was possible. He must have sensed this also and laid her down gently on her bed and straddled her legs with his own. She moaned with pleasure and reached for him pulling him down to her. He moved into her, very gently, and very slowly, and then they moved rhythmically together. She had never felt so alive, it felt so fantastic. Their lovemaking became more frantic until they finally reached their climax together.

"Oh Mac I love you" she whispered breathlessly.

"Good because I love you too" he replied.

≈

"Hey Stella, are you awake?"

"Yeah Mac, I'm awake" she answered a little startled.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked

"I was thinking about last night."

"I love you Stella" he said kissing her lightly.

"I love you too Mac."

The End.


End file.
